


One Night Wild

by Daisy_PoisonPen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bottom Connor, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Top Gavin Reed, the gayest gay sex ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_PoisonPen/pseuds/Daisy_PoisonPen
Summary: Connor is a shy guy, okay? He's a detective and a dad, and he doesn't really have time to just fuck around. He knows it's highly likely that when a sexy stranger picks him up, the sex will be awkward and less than fulfilling.right?





	One Night Wild

**Author's Note:**

> so, I should probably talk to you guys a bit here.
> 
> Hey what's up, welcome back to MORE THINGS I WROTE INSTEAD OF FINISHING MY WIPs, the Smut Edition.  
> In this episode we're gonna have a little Convin one night stand that goes better than Connor thought it would? But mild trigger issues first.  
> one, Connor is more than a little out of his head on this. I don't think it's really a dub-con, so i didn't tag it that way, but if you feel weird about things that may or may not be dubious, proceed with caution. that's all.

Connor finishes his text message and his beer at the same time, the liquid still bubbling as it slides down his throat.

> _I’ll file the report on Monday, Cap. Right now I’m beat, and I have to spend time with S this weekend._

Captain Fowler wouldn’t argue with him spending time with his daughter. She’s got wide brown eyes like him, but they look cute on her childish, angelic face, framed by dark brown pigtails. He smiles at her picture on his lock screen for a moment before a voice next to him says, “cute kid.”

“Love of my life,” Connor replies.

“How it should be,” the man answers. “What’s her name?”

“Sylvie,” Connor volunteers. “How about you, any kids?”

The man laughs, and the sound is all rough edges and sandpaper. “No, thank fuck. Can I buy you a drink?”

Connor glances over at the man. They are probably the same height, but he has far more muscle and hulk on his body. Connor swallows, thinking about his own wiry frame underneath such a strong one. “Sure,” he says faintly, his cheeks probably bright red.

“Single scotch neat for me, and whatever, uh…”

“Connor.”

“Whatever Connor is having.”

The bartender nods, smirking a little bit.

“Thank you,” he says politely. “What’s your name?”

“Gavin,” the man says confidently. Further inspection reveals honey-hazel eyes and sandy hair that’s messily swept back. It’s clear the man doesn’t put any effort into his hair, but Connor thinks he doesn’t have to. He’s nervous now. _Gavin_ probably thinks that they’re going to go have sex after this, but Sylvie needs his attention. She’s only four, she needs her daddy. Besides, Connor _knows_ his skills in the bedroom aren’t sharp enough to keep a man that exudes so much sexual, _big dick_ energy interested. He’ll get bored like most others do.

He clears his throat. “So, Gavin, by your answer it seems like you’re pretty against having kids.”

“Not at all. Someday, there’ll be a cute little shit running around with my last name and giggles and pigtails. I just haven’t met the right person so far.”

Connor winces. “I understand. Trust me, it’s better to wait.”

“Do you regret her?”

“Not at all. I never could, Sylvie is everything to me. I regret her mom, though,” Connor ends sourly. He finishes his beer again.

He feels more comfortable as the beers start to kick in and they move to lighter topics. Gavin keeps a hand on his arm, or more risky, on his thigh. Connor enjoys the attention, but finds himself constantly pink with the flirty snips or innuendos whispered into his ear. He finds himself tilting his head when Gavin’s lips are near his ear, giving him access. Spreading his thighs a little bit when Gavin’s hand lands on his leg before gently soothing its way up. Sighing when Gavin’s arm winds around his shoulders.

Gavin glances into his lap and licks his lips, and Connor flushes again when he realizes his arousal is obvious now. He’s almost relieved when Gavin says, “What do you say you let your babysitter know you’re gonna be late?”

That should have been an ice-bucket challenge to Connor, washing him with evil frigidity back to reality, but instead, he takes his phone back out and sends a message.

> _Stay till tomorrow?_

> _Sure._

He sighs in relief. Kara is literally an angel.

> _I’ll write you a check for the difference._

> _fine. I’ll stay until 10, if you can get back by then we’ll all have breakfast before Alice and I have to go._

> _Whatever you want. you’re an angel._

“Let’s go,” he says out loud.

That’s how he finds himself in a stranger’s car on his way to a stranger’s apartment with the intent of having sex with said stranger, Gavin No-Last-Name, with the solid frame and the strong body made to look bulkier by the leather jacket he’s just tossed over his hoodie. _Oh God._

The apartment is nice. There are solid brown couches adorned with turquoise and brown pillows, a matching ottoman, and a large flat screen in the minimalistic living room. A dining room shows off a small glass table with a carved wood base, warm colored walls that offset black and white photos. He laughs when he realizes that the photos are of two cats which are both also sitting on the dining room table.

“Nice place,” he comments, letting one of them sniff him from a distance. She comes right up and climbs on to him, meowing loudly when Gavin pulls her off Connor’s body.

“Thanks,” he says. He doesn’t waste time. He slips his fingers under the collar of Connor’s jacket, a silent question.

Connor sucks in a breath and nods.

Gavin removes his jacket slowly, a calm expression on his face and a smile in his eyes, which are liberally taking in every part of his body from his work shoes and slacks, to his badge still attached to his narrow hip, to the buttons pinned into one neat row that lead all the way up to his neck. “Wow,” he smirks. He tugs on Connor’s belt, loosening it and pulling it out of the loops. he doesn’t toss it away, though. instead, he says, “with me.”

Startled by the sudden command in his voice, Connor follows. He can’t tamp down his nerves now. His face is so hot it’s throbbing helplessly, and he knows the second he opens his mouth, he’s going to fuck this up.

Gavin pulls him into his room, decorated in the same dark warm browns and bright blues as the living room, and presses him right up to the bed, holding his lips a few centimeters away from Connor’s, who swallows even though his lips part, ready. He smirks. “You’re nervous,” he murmurs.

“I… sorry,” Connor says pathetically. “I’m… not used to this sort of thing.”

“I have no idea why,” Gavin mutters. His fingers quickly work the buttons of Connor’s fly, pushing his pants down to his knees. Then, he takes Connor’s hand, guiding it to his own cock. He wraps Connor’s fingers around it, guiding it to stroke himself. Connor whimpers. “Does that feel good, baby?” he says, his words blowing into Connor’s ear and making him shudder.

“I…”

“I just wanna make you feel good. You’re absolutely gorgeous. I’ve been wanting to peel you out of all of these since I saw you.”

“But I…”

“Connor.”

WIde brown eyes meet Gavin’s and Gavin is momentarily frozen in place by them. When he recovers, he says, “Will you trust me with your body?”

Connor nods.

“Good.” They continue to stroke Connor’s cock together, Connor panting and whining. “Keep touching your cock, I want to hear you,” Gavin tells him before letting go to work open the buttons of Connor’s shirt. He pushes the shirt out of his way and bends, sucking one little, peaked nipple in between his lips.

Connor shakes. He doesn’t really understand what’s happening, but it’s like his head is crackling with electricity and his entire body has static. He feels helplessly turned on, like he’s being dragged in a current from a raging river of want. He clings to his embarrassment now, it’s the only thing keeping him sane, keeping him from drowning.

It’s almost too bad that Gavin is determined that he let go of it. _Almost._

Gavin is mumbling praises with each time he whimpers or each time the breath leaves his lungs. “So pretty, look how sexy you look, pushing your pretty nipples towards me so I can suck them. You’re gorgeous baby.” He is also delivering bites that make him hiss along with the stern warning, “don’t you dare stop touching your cock,” when Connor is too overwhelmed to remember to touch himself.

Panting and whimpering, he feels a thousand times better underneath this body than he could have possibly imagined. That feeling doubles when he realizes that Gavin is now sitting up, watching him stroke himself with hungry eyes.

Cheeks red, Connor releases himself and goes to press his legs back together, but the literal thunder in Gavin’s expression stops him cold. “Don’t hide from me,” he says sternly. “I want to see you stroke your pretty cock. I want to hear you whine for me while you touch yourself.”

Connor’s strokes are hesitant at first. He feels like a fruit with no skin, soft and vulnerable. _Naked._ Still his hand smoothes up and down, his body still aching for more stimulation somewhere, _anywhere._ “Gavin,” he whispers, “I…”

Gavin’s hand strokes at his thigh, the other caressing at his hip. It gives Connor’s lungs their breath again. He doesn’t realizes at first that his hips are bucking into his hand until Gavin moves his soft strokes to just his thigh. Connor’s eyes snap open, and he doesn’t realize that he’s closed them. Moans and please are falling from his lips without his even knowing that they were moving.

Connor reels. _He’s never felt like this, he’s never done this before._

It feels too good. It feels _desperately_ good. Gavin’s eyes on his body stop making him feel naked and start making him feel like he’s _burning._

Mercifully, Gavin’s hand covers his and slows his strokes, his other hand dedicated to holding his hips still. When Connor’s eyes roam his body again, he realizes that Gavin had also been stroking himself, his erection standing proud between his legs, the tip of it deep red and shiny wet from precome. Something about that makes Connor irrationally proud of himself. _I made him want me like this. I made him—_

_“Holy shit,_ ” he chokes. Gavin has positioned himself between Connor’s legs and taken his erection all the way into his mouth in one sweep, his tongue working, his cheeks working, his throat working, all together. Connor can’t move his hips, so he cries out instead. Gavin keeps the pace teasingly slow.

“Now, baby,” Gavin says, his voice somewhere between a soothing croon and a haughty order. “Touch those pretty nipples for me. I want to see you working them.”

Connor resists this too, at first. He feels awkward. On his own, he’s never tried something like touching his nipples. But when Gavin had nipped at them, flicked them with his fingers and then with his tongue, he felt like he didn’t know what to do, where to escape. The sensation was too good, too much for him.

Gavin’s disapproval dissipates his resistance, and he gingerly touches one with the pad of his index finger. _They’re so sensitive._ He can’t help himself, he whimpers. He tries again, pressing his other finger to his other nipple. His back arches against the sensation.

“That’s it,” Gavin soothes him. “Now pinch them a little baby. I want to hear you.”

“It’s too much,” Connor whimpers.

“No,” Gavin says. “It’s good, it’s so good. It’s perfect, you’ll see.”

After that it doesn’t take long for Connor to be moaning and gritting his teeth, his fingers circling and pinching, rubbing at the small, flat circles on his chest. He knows he’s going to drown now.

For his part, Gavin loves it when bodies come undone like this. From the moment Connor had whispered “I’m not used to this” with his pretty pink color in his cheeks, he knew that no one had ever made him feel like this before.

Gavin wouldn’t call himself an expert, he just loves sex. He could care less about whether it’s a man or woman or anything in between. He just loves finding out what makes a body tick, and using that to get himself and his partner off.

See, like now. Right now he moves one hand from Connor’s hips and uses it to start pressing at his asshole with just one finger. Connor’s grunts and moans cut to sweet little whimpers, the pleading kind. It’s Gavin’s favorite sound in the world, and one he loves hearing from this man now. He plans to exploit this sensation he’s causing as long as he can.

Fumbling for lube for a second, he spreads some on to just two fingers for now. He pushes Connor’s legs up to expose him more, leaning his shoulders against Connor’s legs to keep them over his head. He starts lightly, just little teases up and down his crack, teasing the spot beneath his balls. Then light, barely there circles right around that sweet, puckered ring.

“Oh,” Connor whimpers. Gavin is proud of himself when he sees that Connor still hasn’t stopped playing with his nipples. He knew he would like that.

Now he’s massaging with more intensity, teasing his entrance by just barely trailing over it. Connor looks like he wants to cry. His face is red still, but Gavin doubts that has to do with whatever nervousness he had when they started.

Then, he dips one finger in, just past his nail. Connor freezes.

He slips it out, massaging to help him relax and feel good. He dips in with both fingers, just past the nail again. Connor’s hole spasms with the sensation, and Gavin smirks. He slides his middle finger all the way in and curls it just slightly, moving it just so.

Connor screams. “Aggh, fuck!” he cries. “G-Gavin, Fuck!”

“Soon, baby,” he teases, slipping his finger almost all the way out before repeating the motion. Connor’s legs tense, like he wants to put them down, or close them, maybe, but Gavin won’t let him do either. “Relax,” he says instead, soothing his other hand up and down Connor’s thigh.

“Gavin, I…”

“What, baby?”

“It’s… too much, it’s too much…”

“Do you need to stop?” Gavin asks seriously.

He shakes his head furiously, his face showing embarrassment again. “I don’t want… I…”

Gavin smirks. “Little speechless?”

“M-maybe,” Connor whispers.

“I might have a solution for that,” he says snarkily, letting Connor’s legs go. He sits up and scoots himself toward the headboard. Connor watches him with wide eyes, deep brown like black vanilla, or burnt cinnamon, or something else tasty. He’s waiting for another instruction, Gavin realizes, and something about that turns him on _desperately._

“Touch that big cock of yours, baby,” he says, “and come suck mine.”

Connor’s lips are tentative at first, his eyes constantly flicking up to see Gavin’s reactions. Gavin puts his hands in Connor’s hair… it’s fine but smooth, like running his hands through silk. He guides Connor’s mouth for a while, still reminding him that he wants to see Connor stroking himself. He hisses once or twice, or moans at the heat of Connor’s mouth on his cock, and he notes that Connor whimpers a little bit in response. Gavin realizes then that Connor needs the verbal feedback, so he lets his body relax and lets everything out of his mouth: every huff of stolen breath, every grunt, every praise at Connor’s tongue or his sweet body so hotly humping at his bed. How beautiful he is, how good he feels.

Connor’s hips drive frantically into his hand, against the mattress, his moans sending shocks of pleasure around the mouthful of cock that he has. Gavin’s eyes roll back into his head as he feels Connor’s throat close in protest around his cock, causing him to gag a little bit. Connor’s eyes are watering as he stubbornly takes Gavin all the way to his throat again. Again, his throat rejects the thick cock, but this time Gavin threads his fingers into Connor’s hair and holds him there Connor’s whole body jerks as his throat tries to process the intrusion. Tears are relentlessly trailing paths down Connor’s cheeks.

“Swallow,” Gavin whispers, and desperate to breathe, Connor obeys. He swallows, and swallows again, and Gavin watches his throat bob with each action, feels his throat loosening slightly. He pushes deeper.

Connor doesn’t choke this time. Gavin’s cock slips deep into his throat, and Connor trembles as Gavin’s whole body goes white hot with pleasure. Struggling not to come and accidentally make Connor puke or something, he pulls his hips back.

Connor mewls, straight up mewls, as he struggles to catch his breath. Gavin doesn’t wait for him to he pulls Connor up next to him and pins him onto his stomach, lubing two of his fingers again and pushing them straight into his asshole. Connor wails, his back arching prettily, his ass pushing onto his hand.

Shy detective gone wanton pornstar. Gavin smirks. He hasn’t failed to _wreck_ a partner yet. Connor will be no different. He’s going to ruin him.

Gavin twists his fingers and spreads them apart, his other hand reaching for Connor’s cock and balls, fondling them lightly and alternating between slow strokes of his cock and gentle cupping and teasing his balls.

Connor’s body is in a primal state now, Gavin can tell. His entire being is focused on chasing his orgasm, feeling good, “so good _please!_ ” and somehow surviving this, the best of ordeals one could possible find themselves in.

Gavin slips in a third finger. Connor’s ass is opening so prettily for him, he wonders if Connor would survive four or even all five of his fingers. He has to be patient though. If he wants to get his whole hand in there without Connor coming, he’s going to have to go slow.

By the time he slips in a fourth finger, Connor’s entire body is shaking. His cock is dripping practically continuously at this point, and his legs are trembling so hard, he looks like he might collapse any second. His hole is dark pink, almost red now, fluttering helplessly against the onslaught.

He’ll come the second he fucks his dick into Connor’s ass, Gavin is sure of it. Instead of attempting his fist, he rolls a condom on and dips more lube into Connor’s crack, marveling at the sight of it dripping into Connor’s gaped open hole he drips some on himself and rubs it all around, making sure he’s coated generously.

He sinks into Connor’s heat in one thrust, and Connor doesn’t cry out or scream. Instead he moans, a long, barely audible moan. His body shudders and twitches shudders, his balls finally expelling their load onto Gavin’s sheets.

Gavin reaches below and strokes every last bit of come out of him, but doesn’t move, giving Connor a moment to breathe. Then he pulls almost out and rams in again.

Connor’s eyes roll up in his head, he can see it. His arms are limp, but his legs are still _trembling,_ his back no longer arching but ramrod straight. “Please, too much,” he barely manages, his voice a desperate whisper.

“I’m going to ruin you, Connor,” Gavin states calmly. He feels how Connor’s hole spasms around his cock, and he groans. “Your ass is perfect. I’m going to fuck you until you can’t move.”

Connor doesn’t plead with him again. He just gives in, his body still sparking from his orgasm. Gavin pulls his hips back, and this time Connor prepares himself as much as he can.

It doesn’t matter. Gavin’s cock reaches so deep inside him, fills every part of him so thoroughly, all he can do is try to keep his breath. Still sensitive from his orgasm, Connor’s ass spasms and he cries out. His body is scrambling, trying to figure out what to do. He feels his cock valiantly attempting to fill again, and it makes his head dizzy.

Gavin’s pace is relentless. Slowly pulling out, raming back in. whimpers and shaking as he pulls away, and then involuntary screams as he thrusts back in. Gavin watches with interest as Connor scrambles for something, anything to hold on to. He pulls out, and turns Connor onto his back. He braces Connor’s hands into the headboard and says, “hold on” with a devilish smirk.

Then, Gavin is _fucking_ him. Oh _God,_ Gavin’s hip snapping against his ass and his half-hard cock slapping against his stomach and his thighs and sending shocks through his entire body each time, Connor doesn’t know how to breathe or move.

He can feel that his body has finally settled on a course of action now… he can feel his balls tighten painfully, his asshole clenching and clenching. He thrashes. He can’t come again, he’s pretty sure that if he comes again he’ll die.

But Gavin reads his expression, reads his body like a preschooler’s picture book. “Look at you,” he murmurs, casually flicking at Connor’s nipple and making him _scream_ , “You’re going to come again, aren’t you? It wasn’t too much, it was just what you needed.” He leans forward, Connor’s legs pulling back with his motion and changing the angle of his thrusts. Connor’s eyes snap open his mouth lips part in a soundless cry. “I told you I would ruin you, baby,” he whispers.

His lips descend on Connor’s body then, all over his chest and neck, his hand hooked under Connor’s knees and pressing them down, spread far apart and high, rendering Connor immobile and helpless against Gavin’s deep thrusts.

Connor feels his teeth sinking into his neck, his collar bone, the skin of his chest. Each love bite gives him a zing of sharp pain that distracts him just enough. Their lips meet in a rough kiss, and that soothes Connor too. The way Gavin presses into him presses their bodies right against each other, leaving no room for Connor’s embarrassment, or panic, or anything else keeps him grounded.

He’s not afraid to come now. He wants to. He feels the sharp pain-pleasure all over his body now, like if he were in an electrified pool. He whines, and Gavin’s thrusts pick up _again._ They’re a bit erratic now, Gavin grunting and nipping at him with each thrust. Connor arches against him as best he can, and Gavin groans his approval, “fuck, yes baby, like that” but that changes the angle for him too and soon he is shuddering.

Gavin spills first, thrusting into him once, twice, and then a final time as his thick cock twitched inside him.

Connor waits for his release to ruin him just like Gavin said it would, but Gavin pulls away and disposes of his condom. Dazed and overstimulated, his legs trembling like leaves in the rain, he doesn’t question how Gavin manipulates his almost-limp body back onto his knees, his face in the pillows, his fingers still clutching at the headboard.

He doesn’t question it until he feels two fingers, then three, the four. “G-Gavin?”

“Ready to come for me baby?” he asks. His voice sounds so sinister. Connor shakes.

“I…”

“We’ll go slow, okay?”

“What are you…?” Connor’s voice cuts out when pressure, so much pressure--oh God, against his entrance, he can’t… “Gavin,” he whines, _gasps_ , his weak grip on the headboard turning white knuckled. His head feels like it’s going to explode.

And then the pressure is gone, and he feels like he’s fucking himself on a lightning rod.

He can’t help himself, he screams into the pillow, and he keeps screaming. His cock is fully hard now, dripping like he hasn’t come at all tonight. When he realizes what’s happening, he moans helplessly.

Gavin’s got his whole hand inside Connor’s ass, _deep_ in Connor’s ass.

Gavin is _fisting_ him? He shakes. “I can’t, I can’t, I can’t,” he pleads, he tries, one last time, but it’s no use. Gavin’s hand is in there, his knuckles finding places inside of him no one has ever touched before.

“Breathe, baby,” Gavin whispers. “Just breathe.”

Connor can’t breathe. Connor can’t move. Connor can’t do anything except come, and come, and come…

And then Gavin starts _moving his fist_ . His other hand comes between his legs to cup his balls, and the sensation of having them stimulated both from the outside _and_ from the inside is more than he can handle.

He comes, probably dry this time, and his whole body is consumed by white before it he falls into empty, peaceful blackness.

* * *

In the morning, when he wakes up, he feels like he’s walking on a frozen lake full of jello. He stands and goes to relieve himself, wincing at the light cutting through his eyes like a laser, and the pain cutting through his body like a scythe.

_What the hell happened last night?_

That is answered quickly by a voice that startles him. “Hey, sexy. Glad you’re up.”

Immediately, his face goes red. “Uh--hey,” he says lamely.

“How are you feeling? I know last night was intense for you.”

_That’s putting it mildly,_ Connor thinks to himself with a snort. Out loud he says, “very sore.”

“Figures. I left Motrin and water out in the kitchen for you. You still gotta pick up your kid right?”

“Yeah,” Connor says, reading the dismissal inside the comment. He’s not offended or anything, but he is disappointed. He wants to ask when they can do this again, but he recognizes this for what it was. One very intense night, and a night that showed him more about his sexuality and his skill than he could have imagined.

“Thanks,” he says instead. He takes the water and the motrin, and quietly lets himself out.

  


**Author's Note:**

> cut and wrap! Thanks for sticking around, folks!
> 
> y'all rock  
> <3Daisy


End file.
